1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body drying system and more particularly pertains to dryer which may be positioned between a towel rack and a wall for drying a towel and/or the user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, dryers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of drying off a person's body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,182 illustrates a body dryer which includes a platform for supporting the feet of the user. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,900. This patent illustrates a body air dryer which includes a hot air dryer suspended from a ceiling and a flexible skirt which forms a cylinder surrounding the user. Yet another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,199 which illustrates a body drying apparatus. The apparatus includes a duct for hot air having an outlet and a deflector arranged to deflect a stream of hot air issuing from the outlet.
In this respect, the body drying system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying the body of a user or drying the towel or robe of the user. Furthermore, the present invention provides for a body drying apparatus specifically adapted to be received between a towel rack and the wall onto which the rack is mounted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heaters which can be for drying a person or, in the alternative the persons towel or robe. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.